Time and Time Again
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: AN: This is like a 3 different crossovers, k?; Going to a different life time, Rebecca finds out the truth of her life, and powers start to awaken, powers she never knew she had. Chapter 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another story, with me in it again!^^ Will I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is myself and what I wear!

Time and Time Again

Chapter 1

A girl about around 15 years old, was walking down a crowded street with kids. She wore dark blue pants, that covered her half of her shoes, with a white blouse, the two top buttons undone, as the two bottom ones, showing her pierced stomach. She wore two gold bracelets that were an inch thick, they had the symbol of the planet Neptune with a crescent moon in the middle, shimmering from the sun, as she walked. She had medium brown hair with blonde streaks, it went to her mid back, and emerald eyes.

She than turned a corner, that had no one in the streets. She walked fast, not wanting to be alone as she walked to her house.

Than she stopped walking, as 4 figures stood under a tree, their arms crossed and eyes closed. One of them stood up straight, and walked into the sun. He had white hair, that almost looked silver, it was spiked up, the tips colored black. He wore a black robe, in the middle was the eye of Horus with an unknown planet next to it.

He brought down his arms to the side of him, and opened his eyes. Cold blue eyes piercing through her, "hello Rebecca, you have something that I want."

The girl known as Rebecca took a step back in fear. "Who are you, what do you want?"

The guy smirked, an evil smirk, he snapped his fingers. The rest of the figures came into the sun, wearing the same robe, the hood covering their faces. "Get her."

But before they could do anything, an older woman with green hair that went to mid back wearing a sailor outfit appeared in front of Rebecca.

"Get her before she leaves again!" the leader ordered. But his men were too late, as the older woman and Rebecca disappeared.

"Damn it! Find her you fools!"

~Rebecca~

Rebecca stood in front of the Gates of Time. "Are we in the Gates of Time? What did those men want from me? And I thought you were just an anime character Pluto." Rebecca said, hoping this was a dream.

The older woman, known as Sailor Pluto, turned to her, "I figured you would recognize me, since as your world has many of ours and other peoples life in, as you say, anime. Call me Trista. The man with the white hair, almost silver with the tips colored black, is name Dekim. He wants the bracelets and the book of cards you have."

"Why? What do they want with ordinary bracelets and a book of cards for?"

"You still don't know what they are, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked confused.

"We will travel to another life time, where you wont remember the life time you lived, I will tell you everything."

"But what about my family? My friends?"

"They wont remember who you were."

Rebecca nodded sadly, as the Gates of Time opened.

"So.. am I going to keep running from them Trista?" Rebecca asked.

"No, it will take them a while to find you this in this life time, for I have friends in that life time, that evil is present but Dekim is not known here. So you'll be safe."

They stepped through the gates and in a blink of an eye, Pluto and Rebecca were standing in the middle of crowded street, everyone frozen.

"You mean the rest of the sailor scouts?" Trista nodded as Rebecca looked around, "Where are we? It doesn't look like we're in America anymore because this place doesn't look like New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, or Huston."

"You're right, we're not in America anymore, we're in the city of Domino, in Japan."

Rebecca looked around the city, "Is that where the Yugioh cast live?"

"Yes, as so does the people from that show cardcaptors and all of the sailor scouts. Two people will be waiting for you in the address in this folder," Trista handed her a folder, "inside, you will find where you live, what school you'll be going too, a bank account, and everything else. The two people are name Serena and Darien. I must go now, good luck Rebecca."

Rebecca looked up at her best and only friend, "thanks Trista." Trista smiled and disappeared, making everything and everyone moving again.

Rebecca looked in the folder and saw a piece of paper. She swung her backpack to her right side and put the folder in. Putting on both straps of her backpack on, Rebecca looked at the piece of paper and at the street signs, and started walking to the place she was suppose to go.

20 minutes later, Rebecca saw an arcade up ahead and noticed that the address was the same as the paper, meaning she was suppose to be there. She walked in, hearing a ding, she saw kids playing video games or eating at a table.

Rebecca walked up to a stool and sat down. A guy with blonde hair, with a white apron walked up to her.

"Hi, can I help you?" he gave her a huge smile.

Rebecca blushed lightly, "no, I'm just waiting for someone to come." Rebecca titled her head, 'Andrew.'

"You're new here, huh? I never seen you around before. How about a chocolate shake while you wait, it will be on the house."

Rebecca smiled shyly at him, "ya, I'm new here, and the shake would be great but make it strawberry please."

"One strawberry shake, coming right up." The guy walked away for a few minutes, than came back with a strawberry shake, with whipped cream and a cherry on top. "Here you go. I'm Andrew."

Rebecca grabbed the cherry and put in her mouth, pulling the stem out. She extended her hand, chuckling lightly, "I'm Rebecca, nice to meet you Andrew."

Andrew chuckled, and shook her hand, "it's nice to meet you Rebecca."

Rebecca took a sip of her drink, as Andrew wipe the counter top. The doors opened, and the sound of a ding was heard.

Andrew looked up to see two familiar people. The guy was tall, and had black hair. He wore a white shirt and blue pants. The girl, was as tall as his shoulder, she had two meatballs on top of her head, her hair a blonde. The pig tales went down behind her knees, were they curled, "hey guys, was up? What brings you around here?"

"Hey Andrew, we're waiting for someone." The guy answered.

Andrew looked confused but than smiled, "would by any chance, her name be Rebecca?"

The girl looked confused, "yeah, how did you know?"

Andrew pointed to the girl in front of him, "cause she's been waiting for you."

Rebecca turned around shyly and gave a little wave, "hi."

A/N: That's it, I hoped you liked it. Remember to R & R people! Thanks!^^


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: No one is reviewing! *cries* will first of all as you can see, I really don't like to do one persons point of view, so I made it to a third person! ^^ Will I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is what I wear and myself!

Chapter 2

"So you're Rebecca, Trista's friend?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, and you're Serena and you're Darien, also Trista's friend." It was more of a statement than a question. They both nodded, Rebecca took one last sip of her shake and looked at Andrew, "thank you again for the shake, and I will pay you back."

Andrew waved a hand, "no, I already told you, it's on the house."

"Thanks." Rebecca turned back to the duo, "shall we go?"

"Yeah, lets go, later Andrew."

"Bye Darien, Serena. And it was nice meeting you Rebecca."

"Bye, it was nice meeting you too Andrew."

~Street~

The trio walked down the street in silence. Serena, not liking the silence, spoke up, "so Rebecca, what school are you going too?"

"Um," Rebecca took out the folder from her backpack and looked through the papers. "It's called Bright Moon High."

Serena stop in her tracks wide eye, both Rebecca and Darien stop to look at her.

"You mean to tell me you're in the best high school, that hardly anyone could get in? Not even Amy!"

"Uh, I guess. But than again, Trista did arranged it."

Darien looked at her, "yeah, but still, that's one of the best school in this city. Amy is smart, smatter than anyone I have ever met and she goes to a school for genius. When she applied to go to Bright Moon High, they rejected her."

"Wow, I guess, I'm lucky than. But I'm not really smart." They started walking into a park, "I get good grades in almost all of my classes but Math and History. Math is my worst subject."

Darien laughed, "yeah, Math is everyone's worst subject. I could tutor you or help you on your Math homework, and as for History, will..." Darien light the sentence hang.

"I would be glad to have you help me on my Math and as for my History, I guess I'll do it alone, don't worry about it."

The stopped under a tree, that overlooked the ocean. Kids, about Rebecca and Serena's age, were sitting or standing around in groups, talking to one another. But unknown to them, two figures sat on top of the tree.

"Hey, is it okay if I call you Beck?"

"No, go ahead. All of my friends do, anyways."

"Great. Um, is it okay if I could see these cards that Trista told us about?"

The two figures listened carefully, as they heard Serena mention something about cards.

Rebecca looked around, "will, I guess it's okay. Since as Dekim is not well known here."

Rebecca opened her backpack and took out some cards. In the back of the cards was covered in dark blue and the design was in silver. It had a circle and inside the circle was the planet Neptune with a crescent moon in the middle. On the front of the first card was a girl in a blue top, her hair flying all over, and she had fins for legs, at the bottom was the name Watery in silver.

"Wow. What kind of cards are they? Are they like Tarot Cards? You know, like to tell the future and stuff."

"No. What Trista has found out for me is that these cards have some magical powers. Each one has a different kind of power but I can't activate them because I need some kind of staff and two guardians, which I don't have."

"I see." Serena gave back the cards.

The figures watched Rebecca put away her cards.

"Will, lets go find your apartment, so you can go rest and do whatever girls do." Darien said, as he and the two girls started to walk away.

The two figures watched them walk away, "how the hell did that girl get clow cards?"

"I don't know, but I'll check into it. Maybe Tori or Yue, or even Kero might know about another set of cards."

"Better asked them quick, and we better watch out for those three, I sensed a powerful aura from them."

"So you felt it too. She's new here, I never seen her in my life before."

"Li! Eli! Let's go already!" a girl with brown shoulder length hair yelled at them.

Than a girl with raven hair that went to mid back ran next to the other girl, "we have to go home before my parents get mad for not being able to get ready for their party in time!"

The two boys known as Li and Eli, jumped down from the tree. A boy with brown messy hair, walked up to the shoulder length hair girl and put an arm around her waist.

"Okay Sakura, lets go. Oh and when is Tori and Julian coming back from their trip from America?"

"Tomorrow evening. Why Li?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

"Lets get you home Madison, before your parents freak out."

The boy with blue hair and round glasses, known as Eli, put an arm around the girl with raven hair, known as Madison, "Okay, but not before you give me a kiss Eli, you haven't gave me one all day."

Eli smiled and kissed Madison as they walked away.

~Rebecca~

Darien looked down at the piece of paper and up at the street's name.

"Star DR. I think it's couple of houses down here, look for the address 3420."

Rebecca and Serena nodded absently as they saw all the mansions in the neighborhood.

"Hey Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you have the write address? I mean, this neighborhood looks like..." Rebecca didn't finish her sentence, since she saw people in their lawns staring at them, as they walked.

So Serena finished for her, "full of rich people."

"Yeah."

Darien stopped in front of three stories mansion, with huge windows that seemed to touched the ceiling to the floor.

Darien saw the address than the address on the paper, "3420 Star DR, this is it." Darien said, as he walked through the gate that seemed to try to reach the heavens, the girls right behind him.

The yard itself was huge, maybe a football field long. The drive way seem to make a u turn around the huge garden, a fountain in front, with crystal blue water coming out, and small bush flowers around, a couple of trees on the sides.

As they reached in the front of the house, they walked up the steps, the front door was glass with diamond shapes around, seeing into the house. Darien gave the folder to Rebecca.

"This is where we leave you."

Rebecca took the folder from him in disbelief, "yeah, we have to go to a meeting at one of my friends house, Rae." Serena shook her head, "she'll have a fit if we're late."

Rebecca nodded, "I understand, go ahead and go to your friends us, I'll be fine."

"Okay, the key is inside the folder. I'll see you sometime, bye." Darien and Serena waved bye as they walked back to the main rode, Rebecca watching after them.

Rebecca took out the key and unlocked the door. She closed the door behind her. As soon as she walked in, her breath was caught at the sight of the inside. She stood in a large circle, on the right side was an open living room and double doors that were opened to the left. Rebecca could tell it was a study room. next to the living room was some stairs that led to the second floor. In the middle of the circle was a swinging door, possibly the kitchen.

Rebecca couldn't believe that she was going to live in a huge mansion, which was now hers. Rebecca than notice something was missing, she walked in the middle of the circler room.

"It's empty. No one is here, no people, just me, just..... empty." her voice echoed.

Just than, the door bell ranged, startling her. She walked up to the front door, opening it. There she saw a little boy about the age of 8, with black hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a boy about her age, with a blue trench coat, his hair a brown and blue eyes.

'Will, he seems piss.' Rebecca thought as she looked at the taller boy, "can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba and this is my big brother, Seto Kaiba." Mokuba chipper happily, "we're your new next door neighbors."

Rebecca smiled at his amount of energy, "hi Mokuba, Seto, I'm Rebecca."

Seto snorted, "what no last name?"

"Seto! Don't be rude." Mokuba said, elbowing his brother on the side.

"Rafi, Rebecca Rafi."

(A/N: YES! That's a real last name! I looked it up in the yellow pages!^^;)

Their eyes were wide as plates, "RAFI?! You mean to tell me that you're the daughter of the most famous archeologist AND scientist in the whole wide world?!" Seto nearly yelled.

"The one and only." They turned around to see Trista in a black business suit with black high heels, her hair in a loose bun. She walked up next to Seto and stuck out her hand, "hi; I'm Trista Tzur, Alex's personal assistant and Rebecca's best friend."

(A/N: I don't know Trista's last name, if anyone does, please tell me in a review, thanks! ^^;)

Seto shook her hand, "it's nice to meet you Miss Tzur. I'm-"

Trista interrupted him, "Seto Kaiba. The wealthiest CEO of your own multinational high-tech corporation known as Kaiba Crop."

"Um, yeah, that's right."

Trista smiled, "will if you excuse us, we have some business to take care off."

"Okay, I'll see you around Rebecca. Bye Miss Tzur." Mokuba said, walking away, Seto right behind.

Trista turned to Rebecca and smiled, "I thought I was going to stay in this mansion all by myself." Rebecca said, as she hugged Trista.

They walked in, hugging each other, "this place is pretty big, and so I didn't want you to be alone."

****

A/N: That's it, I hoped you liked it. Remember to R & R people! Please! Someone just review! *cries*


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: I am SO SORRY that I have not updated in a LONG time! I got grounded 'cause of my grades, so I couldn't use the computer for half a month I think. Anyways, no one is reviewing! *cries* Oh, well, I'll still gonna update this story!^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is what I wear and myself!

Chapter 3

~Dream~

A boy with crimson lined ebony hair, lighting bangs framing his face and running through the rest of his hair and crimson eyes walked through a black void.

"Where am I?"

A structure of a throne than appeared in front of him. It was all made of gold. Than the whole throne room appeared. The boy looked around when he saw a man of high power, lying dead on the floor, blood coming through a hole in his stomach.

"Mother! Are you okay? What happened?"

The boy turned towards the doors and saw a figure run to the woman, also of high power, lying on the floor, trying to stay alive.

The girl, the boy figured from her voice, kneeled next to her mother, her face covered by the shadows. "My dearest daughter, Dekim's men came looking for you. And because we were hiding you, protecting you, they got angry and attacked us. You must go with Pluto." The woman pointed, making the boy and girl looking up.

There stood a woman in a dark green skirt, and a white shirt, with dark green sleeves, half her hair up in a bun, the rest going down just below her waist. She held a staff with a ball on top. The boy couldn't see her face, for it was also covered by the shadows.

"She will take you to Selen, so she can reincarnate you to a better life."

The boy turned to the woman and girl, who was crying uncontrollably, "No! I'm staying with you!" Pluto grabbed the young girl, "No! Let me go! Mother! NOOO!"

~End of Dream~

"Ahh!"

"Are you okay Yami? You were yelling in your sleep." a boy, similar to the boy known as Yami, asked.

The only way to tell them apart was that the younger boy had a childish figure _and_ he was shorter.

"I'm fine Yugi, just a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?"

Yami shook his head, "no we better get ready for school." Yugi nodded.

~Domino High~

"Hey Yugi, Yami, was up?" a boy with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a Brooklyn accent, asked, as the two boys walked into the classroom.

"Nothing much Joey."

"You guys want ta do somethin' afta school? Tristan, Mai, Tea, and me were plannin' on going to da club in town."

Yugi looked at Yami, who nodded, "sure, we'll go."

"Great, it'll be fun." Joey beamed at the two boys.

Trista drove Rebecca to Bright Moon high, which was in the center of the city. As Trista parked in front of the school, she handed Rebecca a cell phone.

"Your dad wanted me to give you this. His office, his cell are already on there, so is my cell number. Good luck today."

Rebecca grabbed the phone, "thanks, I'll need it." She got out of the car and put her backpack over her left shoulder.

Trista just smiled and drove off. Rebecca si8ghed, "will, here goes nothing." She walked through the gate and up the stairs.

She was wearing a black sweater over a white blouse. A symbol of the school; a moon inside of a star, which was inside a circle, was on the upper left shoulder, and a gray skirt that went a little above her knees. White socks and black shoes.

As she walked to the office, she saw the boys wearing also a black sweater over a white shirt and black pants. Walking into the main office, Rebecca walked up to the lady behind the desk.

She was around her mid 30's, "excuse me miss."

The lady looked up and smiled, "yes? Can I help you?"

Rebecca smiled back, "I'm a transfer student from America."

"Oh, yes, the daughter of the famous archeologist and scientist, Alex Rafi."

"Yes, that's my father."

The lady looked through piles of folders. She than pulled out a folder that read 'America Transfer,' she handed Rebecca the folder, "here you go, everything you need is in there."

Rebecca grabbed the folder, "thank you very much." She walked out, pulling out her class schedule. 'Great, my first class is my worst subject, Math.'

Walking into her classroom, Rebecca saw some kids sitting in their desks, talking to one another. A group of girls, obviously the popular girls, where talking, looking over their shoulders to a group of guys, who were playing duels monsters.

Rebecca walked towards the back of the room, near the window, and sat down on the desk. The bell than ranged, all the kids going to their desks.

The teacher walked in, "good morning class, today we have a new student from America, would you please come up to the front and say something."

Rebecca got up and walked to the front of the class. "My name is Rebecca Rafi, I'm 15 and I just moved here from America yesterday."

"Thank you, please sit down."

~Lunch~

The day went slow fro Rebecca. But lunch finally came, so she took out the book that held all of the cards. She traced over her name.

She open the book, and took out the cards, "why did I have to have them? Before I got them, my life wasn't so screwed up."

~Domino High School~

"So she can't use these cards until she gets two guardians and a staff?" Rae asked Serena, as they ate lunch.

"That's what Trista told her."

"Interesting. Do the cards look like this?" Amy asked, as she held up a small computer in front of Serna.

"Yup, those are the cards she has."

"Interesting."

"I was looking for you." Amy quickly closed the computer and blushed a crimson red over her cheeks. Seto sat down next to her, follow by everyone else sitting down next to the girls.

Tristan put an arm around Mina's waist, Bakura put an arm around Rae's shoulders.

"Mokuba is having a birthday party this Saturday and wants all of you to come."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged, "sure, we'll come." They said in union.

"Hello girls, mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Everyone looked up to see Trista with a visitors pass.

The girls stood up, "we'll be back." They went out of hearing.

"Who is that visitor?"

"I don't know Malik, but I sense a strong power coming from her, like the rest of the girls when they came here." Bakura said, eyeing Trista, as she talked quietly with the girls.

'Tomb Robber is right, they all have strong power coming from them. Who are they really?'

****

A/N: That's it, I hoped you liked it. Remember to R & R people! Please! Someone just review! *cries*


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Nope, I'm not dead, I just haven't been able to get some ideas, but I finally got some. Anyways, lets get this story started!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is what I wear and myself!

Chapter 4

"That's Trista Tzur, personal assistant of Alex Rafi." Seto said, getting everyone's attention. He stood up and walked towards the group.

~girls~

"You're all going to a club after school, right?" the girls nodded, "would you guys mind taking Rebecca?"

"Not all, it will help her get to know everyone." Michelle said.

"And protect her." Amarah finished.

"Hello Trista." the girls looked back to see Seto standing there.

Trista smiled, "hello Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?"

"Mokuba wanted to know if Rebecca could come to his birthday party this Saturday. It seems to me that they got along very will yesterday."

"Yes it does. Rebecca would be delighted to go."

"Wait a minute. You guys know each other?" Lita asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, it seems that Rebecca is my new next door neighbor." Seto said.

"Will, I have to go, but I'll make sure to tell Rebecca. And you guys have to go meet her at her school, since as you guys get out 10 minutes before her school does." Trista said, as she begins to walk away.

"Okay, we'll meet her there, talk to you later Trista." Serena yelled, as Trista just nodded.

The girls, along with Seto, walked back to the awaiting group.

They sat down, "hey, you guys don't mind if we take a friend of ours to the club tonight? She just moved from America and doesn't know anyone."

"It's fine with us."

Than Mina remembered something, "hey, we don't even know what school she goes too!!"

"I do, she goes to Bright Moon High."

Everyone's eyes widen, "no way! She goes ta da smartest school in dis city!?" Joey nearly yelled.

"Yup." Serena beamed.

"Man, I can't believe you guys are going to leave to America." Mina said, looking at Tea, Ryou, Duke and Yugi.

"Seriously, this is our last time to hang out at lunch?" Rae said.

"That's why we're going to hang out one last time at the club. We're going to have fun and forget that we're leaving for so many hours." Tea said, already in the verge of tears.

~Bright Moon High~

Rebecca's cell ranged, startling her. She put away the cards and answered, "hello?"

__

"Rebecca, it's Trista. Listen, Serena is going to bring some friends over to your school, so you guys could go to a club after school, k?"

"Sure, it's not like I got anything better to do."

__

"That's true, plus, you will be able to have friends. Oh, and Seto asked me for you to go to Mokuba's party this Saturday."

"Okay, that's fine with me." The bell ranged, signaling the end of lunch, "I gotta go to class, talk to you later."

__

"Okay bye."

~After school~

Rebecca walked out of the building and down the stairs, she saw Serena waiting with 7 other people. She walked up to them, Serena smiling.

"Hey Bec, this is Mina, Amy, Rae, Lita, Michelle, and Amarah. Guys this is Rebecca Rafi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Will, lets get going, everyone's waiting for us at the club." Serena said, walking ahead, Rebecca next to her. "So, how was your first day?"

"It sucked! I ate lunch by myself, nobody talked to me and I have Math and History in first _and_ second period!"

"It'll get better." Michelle said, smiling.

"Thanks. Oh, hey, can I first get out of these clothes? I hate wearing uniforms."

"Sure, lets go in here, they must have a bathroom." Serena said, walking into a restaurant.

~Club~

"Man, where are the girls?"

"Don't worry Tristan, they'll be here soon." Joey said, hugging Mai close to him.

"Look, there they are." Ryou pointed to the group of girls walking towards them.

"Hey you guys, sorry we're late." Rae kissed Bakura.

"It was kinda my fault, I had to change out of that uniform." Rebecca now wore low cut jeans, and a white v-neck T-shirt, her hair pulled back into a clip, some strays falling around her face.

"Guys, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and I think you already know Seto." Serena said, introducing one an other.

"Yeah I do, hi." Rebecca nodded to them.

"NO WAY!! YOU'RE REBECCA RAFI!! THE DAUGHTER OF THE MOST FAMOUS ARCHEOLOGIST AND SCIENTIST!" Ryou and Duke yelled.

"Um, yeah, that's me."

Everyone else just sweat dropped. The DJ than started to talk, "welcome ladies and gentlemen!! Let's get this party started already!!"

Everyone in the club clapped and cheered, so the DJ put on some techno music, everyone going into the dance floor.

****

A/N: That's it, I hoped you liked it. Remember to R & R people! Please! Someone just review! *cries*


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Nope, I'm not dead, I just haven't been able to get some ideas, but I finally got some. Anyways, lets get this story started!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is what I wear and myself!

Chapter 5

Marik, Malik and Yami talked quietly, away from the group, "she had the same power as the rest of the girls but I sense a blue aura around her too."

"I agree with you Marik. I know it can't be another millennium item, for we have them all."

"So Pharaoh, do you think they're our enemies?"

Yami eyed Rebecca, as she talked with Serena, "I'm not sure yet but I think we should keep an eye on them, especially the new girl and the one we saw today at lunch." they nodded.

Rebecca felt her cell phone vibrating, "Serena I'll be back, Trista might be calling me."

"Okay."

Rebecca walked to the back of the club, "hello?"

__

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Dad, hi. I'm fine, just out at a club with some friends."

__

"Okay, just be careful and don't stay out to late."

"I wont dad."

__

"Listen, I'm going to a meeting in China with the Li Clan, I'll be gone for three months or so."

"Okay, have a nice trip dad, bye."

__

"Bye princess."

Rebecca hung up and walked back to Serena, "was it Trista?"

"No, it was my dad. He's going to a meeting in China."

"For how long?"

"Three months."

"THREE MONTHS?!"

"Yeah but I'm used to it. My dad is always going off in meetings, laving me alone for months."

As Rebecca told Serena that, she started to notice something different about her, 'it's like if she's been living in this life time for a long time.' Serena cleared her throat, "but that means you'll be alone for Valentines Day and Spring Break."

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't care about Valentines Day or Spring Break?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"No, 'cause I don't have a boyfriend for Valentines Day and I really don't know where to go on Spring Break." Rebecca said, looking at the couples dancing together.

Lita was looking around the club when she saw Marik kept staring at Rebecca. Lita grinned and walked next to Serena. She elbowed her, "look at how Marik is looking at Rebecca."

Serena looked in the corner of her eyes, "oooh, looks like somebody does have a emotions after all." Serena pushed Lita towards the trio, "go ask Yami to dance."

"What?!" Lita felt herself bump into somebody, so she apologized quickly, than looked up.

Yami grinned down at her, "it's okay. Um, you wanna dance?"

Lita blushed, "okay."

Serena's smile widens, "one down, two more to go." She than looked around. She saw Yugi and Tea going to the dance floor, than Duke and Michelle.

Amarah went to stand next to Serena, "having fun cupid?"

Serena scratched the back of her head, "you noticed."

"You're not going to put me with anybody, I'll tell you that now."

"I wont but could you dance with Ryou? Just at friends."

Amarah looked at her suspiciously, than sighed, "just as friends."

"Okay." Serena walked over to Malik, "hey, Malik?"

"No." came his response.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you." She put her hands on her hips.

"If I want to dance with someone, so you could play cupid. I don't think so."

"No, if you wanna dance with me. Darien wasn't able to come tonight and I want to go dance but not by myself."

"Ask Marik."

"Please." Serena gave her famous puppy eyes.

Two minutes later, Malik backed down, "fine."

"Yay! And why don't you go dance with Rebecca, Marik, so she wont stand alone or dance with a stranger." Serena than took Malik's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Why would I care if she dances with some guy she doesn't know." Marik mumbled, leaning back on the wall. He stopped looking around the club and stared to look at Rebecca. 'Why the hell do I have a feeling that I have to protect her?'

'She looks so familiar but I don't know who.' Bakura thought, looking at Rebecca.

"Are you okay Bakura?" Rae asked, as she looked up at Bakura.

He looked down at her and grinned, "I'm fine, when I'm with you."

Rae just rolled her eyes, smiling, "really Bakura, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Rae nodded, looking confused at Serena.

"What's wrong Rae?" Serena mouthed.

Rae mouthed back, "nothing, don't worry about it."

~Other side of the club~

"There she is guys."

"You're right sis, she does have a strong blue aura."

"I sense clow cards near but they're different somehow."

"Kero! You're not suppose to be seen out in public!"

"Sorry, geez." Said the stuff animal.

"We have to get close to her."

"Julian's right, and I know the perfect person."

"Tori, you're not planning in asking _him_, are you?"

The man known as Tori grinned, "he's the only person who _can_ do the job, monster." A boy with blonde spiky hair, and sharp ruby eyes walked up to the group.

He wore black baggy pants and a white shirt, "what's up guys?"

"He Larc, can you do us a favor?"

The boy known as Larc narrowed his eyes, "what kind of a favor?"

"See that girl over there?" Tori pointed to Rebecca.

"That hot babe in low cut jeans? Yeah I see her."

"We want you to get close to her and find out what she's hiding."

Larc grinned, "no problem." He started walking towards her.

"And Meilin."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure that guy doesn't get in the way. He's been staring at her for a while."

"Right." A girl with black hair, up in two buns on top of her head, almost like Serena's hairstyle, but her hair went to her waist. She wore a jean skirt that stopped at mid thigh and a pink tube top.

~Rebecca~

'Huh, looks like everyone is having fun.'

"Excuse me?" Rebecca looked at Larc, making him grin, "would you like to dance with me?"

Rebecca blushed, "sure."

Marik saw Rebecca walking to the dance floor with Larc, 'I feel a strong and strange power from that guy. I don't trust him."

Marik was about to walk forward but Meilin walked in front of him, "hey cutie, like to dance?"

Marik arched a eyebrow, 'I sense the same power from that guy in this club, but where?' Marik narrowed his eyes and looked around the club.

"Hello?" Meilin waved her hand in front of his face.

Marik looked at her, 'what does this girl want?!'

"Do you like to dance of not?"

"No." Marik walked passed her.

Meilin just stood there stung, 'no one blows me off!' Meilin turned around and saw Marik walking to a table with an older girl there. He sat down, "I'll be keeping an eye on you." She whispered, hiding in the shadows and disappearing.

"Remember me?" Marik asked Trista, who looked at him.

"Yeah, you were with the girls at their school today."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Like where did you come from? And who really are you?"

Trista narrowed her eyes, "why do you ask?"

"I could feel a strange power coming from you and the rest of the girls."

"You could sense power from a person?"

"Yeah, I can."

Trista sighed. Than everyone but Rebecca walked up to the duo, "hey Trista, when did you get here?" Amy asked.

But Trista didn't say anything, she just kept staring at Marik. "Having a staring contest?" Joey joked.

"It looks like we all need to talk." She said, looking at the girls.

****

A/N: That's it, I hoped you liked it. Remember to R & R people!


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: It's going to take me a while to upload some stories because of school and graduation for next year and college and such. So I beg of you to please be patient for the next few months, so when I don't have to worry no more, I could update faster. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is what I wear and myself!

Chapter 6

~Last time~

Trista didn't say anything, she just kept staring at Marik. "Having a staring contest?" Joey joked.

"It looks like we all need to talk." She said, looking at the girls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Than lets get it over with and talk right now." Amarah said.

"But somewhere else, where it's less crowded." Michelle suggested.

"We'll go to my house."

"No, we'll go to Rebecca's house. Her father wont be there, go outside and wait, I'll get Rebecca." Everyone nodded and started to leave.

Trista got up and made her way towards Rebecca. "Rebecca, we gotta go."

"Trista? Okay, thanks for the dance Larc." Rebecca followed Trista out of the club. "What's wrong Trista?"

"Looks like everyone has a secret." Rebecca was confused but shook her head.

Larc just looked after Rebecca, "you _will_ tell me what you're hiding."

~Rebecca's mansion~

Everyone sat around in the living room. "How long is this going to take?" Seto asked, looking at Trista carefully.

"All night maybe, so you might have to spend the night."

"Than before we get started, let me call Mokuba."

"Go ahead. The rest of you might want to call your parents, Rini and Darien." They nodded.

After about an hour or so later, everyone sat in the living room again.

"Why don't you girls tell us your story first." Malik said, getting impatient.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Serena sighed, "as most of you could sense, we have powers that are not from this world." Serena looked at Trista, who nodded. So she continued, "I am a princess from the moon kingdom."

(A/N: I don't know if I put down their right powers. So if anyone knows it, please e-mail me or put it in a review. And Please, PLEASE! Don't flame me for my mistake and stupidity. Thank you.^^;)

Amy took a deep breath, "I am a princess from Mercury and I haven the powers of water."

"I'm a princess from Venus and I have the powers of love."

"I'm a princess from Mars and I have the powers of fire."

Bakura scoffed, "I'll believe that." Rae threw a pillow at Bakura's head, which he easily caught.

"I'm a princess from Jupiter and I have the powers of thunder and lighting."

"I'm a princess from Uranus and I have the powers of the sky."

"I'm a princess from Neptune, and I also have the powers of water."

"And I'm a princess from Pluto and I have the powers of time, as I am the guardian of time."

"And I am a princess from Saturn, and I have the powers of death and reborn." Everyone looked at the doorway, next to Rebecca, was Hotaru.

"So you're all princess's, why are you here?" Yami asked, confused about everything.

"There was a huge battled on the moon kingdom about a millennium ago. My mother, Queen Serenity, used her last power so all of us could be reborn."

Amy continued for Serena, "though, the evil continued to come to try to steal the Silver Imperial Crystal(A/N: Is that right?), and take over the world."

"So we use our powers to destroy the evil." Lita said.

"By becoming the Sailor Scouts." Michelle finished.

"Now it's your turn. Why do we sense powers from you six, two of you evil." Trista said, eyeing Bakura and Malik.

"Will, we heard your story, so it's our turn." Ryou said. "Yami is a 5,000 year old Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt. Bakura was a tomb robber, Malik was to protect the pharaoh's tomb, and Kaiba was the High Priest."

Yugi continued for Ryou, "Ryou is the light half of Bakura, Marik of Malik, and I'm the light half of Yami. And there are seven millennium items."

Seto continued for Yugi, "Yugi has the millennium puzzle contained the soul of Yami, Ryou the millennium ring contained the soul of Bakura and has the ability to steal parts of anyone's soul into inanimate objects; Marik the millennium rod, it has the ability to brainwash people and use as a dagger; his sister, Isis, has the millennium Tauk, has the ability to look into the near future.

"Maximillion Pegasus has the millennium eye, which has the ability to read people's mind; and a friend of ours, Shadi, has two millennium items. The millennium Ankh, which could enter a person's heart and see that person's personality. It can also change a person's personality according to the owner's will.

"And the millennium Scale, which places the feather of truth on one end, a person's heart on the other end. If the person's heart is heavier than the feather of truth, which means the person is full of sins, then a monster from the abyss shall devour the guilty."

(A/N: *puffing for air* man that was long.)

Silence fell upon the room after they each told their secrets.

Tristan than cleared his throat, speaking up, "what about you? What's your story?" Everyone looked at the quite Rebecca still leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

She looked at Trista confused, 'she's forgetting.' Trista thought, sighing. "Rebecca is getting late. Why don't you head upstairs and go rest. I'll show everyone their rooms." Rebecca nodded, doing what she was told.

Once she was out of hearing, Trista looked at everyone, "Rebecca Rafi is not from this life time, nor is that her real name. Her real name is Rebecca Corral. She is really suppose to be 40 years older than all of you. But an evil that is seeking what she has, traveled to her original life time, forcing me to protect her and bring her here."

"What's so special about her?" Malik asked, eyeing Trista.

"Apparently, faith did not wanted her to be with her original family." Everyone was confused. Trista looked at Bakrua, "remember Bakura, Malik."

"Remember? Remember what?"

Trista closed her eyes, "your pasts."

A/N: Oooh! Evil cliff hanger!! I hoped you liked it. Remember to R & R people!


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: It's going to take me a while to upload some stories because of school and graduation for next year and college and such. So I beg of you to please be patient for the next few months, so when I don't have to worry no more, I could update faster. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is what I wear and myself!

Chapter 7

~Last time~

"Apparently, faith did not wanted her to be with her original family." Everyone was confused. Trista looked at Bakrua, "remember Bakura, Malik."

"Remember? Remember what?"

Trista closed her eyes, "your pasts."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~9,000 years ago, Egypt~

A seven year old Bakura ran through the streets with a piece of bread in his hand.

"Come back here you little thief!" a fat, bald man yelled, running after Bakura. But the man had to stop when he lost Bakura in the crowd.

Bakura jogged out of the city and towards the Nile River, where a single house was built near it. He opened the door to find the small house empty. He put the bread on the table and was about to run outside, when a small figure stood at the door holding a bucket full of water.

"Here sis, let me help you." Bakura walked up to her and grabbed the bucket, putting it on the table.

The little girl smiled, "thanks big brother." She had shoulder length hair and emerald eyes. She was at least a year younger.

"No problem." Bakura grinned at her, "I got dinner. It's not much but at least it's food."

~6 years later~

A 13 year old Bakura opened his eyes to see an empty room. He pushed himself off the bed and out of the bedroom.

"Sis? Are you here?" No answer came.

Getting worry, Bakura walked out of the house. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun. As he got his vision, Bakura saw figure come out from beneath the river and walk on to the sand.

Bakura jogged to her, "how many times have I told you not to leave the house with out me! There could be people out here who could have kidnapped you and sold you off as a slave!" Bakura trailed off, as he saw his best friend sitting on the sand.

"It's about time you woke up Bakura."

Bakura's sister walked in between them, "no fighting today. Sorry to scare you brother. Malik came over to talk to you but since you were asleep, he said he'll wait. And since it was so hot, I wanted to go for a swim."

"And I came out here with her. Besides, I made a promise to you, to always protect her. She's like a sister to me too, Bakura."

Bakura sat down, "fine, but wake me up next time."

"Yes Bakura." Malik and the girl said in union.

The trio than begin to has some fun by dropping Bakura's sister into the river. Than splashing water at the two boys, they started laughing.

That image started to fade, and another one came up.

~Later that night~

Malik and the girl walked quietly down the dungeon area. Once they saw Bakura, Malik started to pick the lock. Once unlock, Malik motioned for Bakura to hurry.

"Let's go already. Come on." Said the girl.

"You brought my sister?!" Bakura nearly yelled, as they ran.

"The pharaoh was going to the house. I couldn't leave her there!" The trio were out in the garden, when they heard a guard yelling, making them stop.

"The thief Bakura has escaped. He couldn't have gone far, check all over the palace!"

The trio looked at each other, than started to run through the garden.

"There they are! In the garden! A girl and another thief helped Bakura escape! Kill them all!" The guards closes to the garden started to shoot arrows at them.

"Malik, get my sister out of here." The trio stopped in front of an open way that led the Nile river through to the castle.

"No Bakura, I'm staying with you, I don't want to lose you again!" Bakura looked at his sister and was about to say something, "Bakura, watch out!" His sister pushed him out of the way, an arrow going through her.

Malik picked Bakura up and started to drag him out.

Bakura saw his sister fall to her knees. She looked up at him, smiling sadly, "bye big brother.... I'll always be in your heart." Than she fell to the ground, a pool of blood around her.

"Rebecca! NO!"

~Present time~

Bakura's eyes widen as he remembers. Trista opened her eyes and looked straight at Bakura, "as she died that night, you became a tomb robber, closing your heart and memory of your sister."

Marik's eyes were also widen, "that's why I had a feeling to protect Rebecca."

"It's because I made a promise to Bakura that I would always protect her, for she was like a sister to me." Malik said, looking at Trista confused, yet happy.

"Though, there is a slight problem." Bakura and Malik looked at Trista, "for some reason, her memory does not want to re-open. And I don't know if she'll even remember anything of her past life or her brother and friend."

Bakura stood up, clenching his fists, "is there anything you can do to help her remember?!"

Trista shook her head, "I am sorry."

Rae stood up and hugged Bakura, "we'll help your her remember Bakura. We'll bring your sister back."

Everyone was startled to see tears in Bakura's eyes.

'Please come back sister. I miss you so much.' Bakura thought, looking out of the window.

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Remember to R & R people!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's going to take me a while to upload some chapters because of summer school and because I'm trying to find a college I want to go to after I graduate this year. So please be patient, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is what I wear and myself!

Chapter 8

--Last Chapter--

'Please come back sister. I miss you so much.' Bakura thought, looking out of the window.

------------------------------------------------------------

"We should all go to sleep. It seems that all this information has tired us out." Amy suggested, holding back a yawn.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Trista said, standing up.

--Outside--

"Looks like everyone is heading upstairs." Meilin said, as she looked at Tori, Yue, Kero, and Eli.

"Okay, let's go than." Tori walked to the side of the house. As he looked up, he saw Rebecca leaning on the railing, looking above. She than walked back inside.

"Well," Kero started, transforming. "Let's get this over with." Tori and Eli got on Kero, as Yue grabbed Meilin and flew up to the balcony.

Kero transformed to a stuffed animal as soon as Tori and Eli got off of him. Eli carefully looked through the open doors and saw Rebecca sitting on the foot of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, crying softly.

Eli walked in, surprised. "Monica?"

Startled, Rebecca looked up at Eli. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Monica, it's me! Clow Reed, or at least part of Clow Reed."

Rebecca crawled backwards, "I think you have the wrong person. My name is Rebecca. _Not_ Monica." Eli frowned.

Yue, Kero, Tori, and Meilin walked in. Kero flew next to Eli, sitting on his shoulder.

"Now I remembered. Monica was Clow's Reed reincarnation a millennium ago."

"She was a princess but from where?" Yue said out loud, looking at Rebecca.

A Silver, blue light covered the middle of the room, blinding everyone. As the light died down, an older woman stood in the middle of the room. She looked exactly like Rebecca, only her hair went past her knees and hazel eyes that showed wisdom from over the years and secrets.

"Hello Rebecca." The woman smiled friendly.

Rebecca looked at the elderly woman. "You look kind of familiar."

The woman's smiled widen, "tell me child, do you have a book of cards and two gold bracelets?"

"Why does everyone always see me because I have them?" Rebecca said, irritated.

Finally realizing who the woman is, Yue kneeled on one knee, as Kero got off Eli's shoulder and bowed.

"Queen Celeste." Kero started.

"It's good to see you again." Yue finished, everyone looking at the two in confusion.

The woman continued to smile. "Yue, Kero please rise. It's good to see both of you too." Celeste than looked at Eli, "I'm afraid Rebecca does not respond to Monica, Clow Reed, for she is not the Monica you once knew."

"But how?"

Celeste put up her palm to keep him quiet. "A good friend of mine will visit all of you tomorrow and explain everything. But for now, leave Rebecca be." The light returned, everyone turning their heads to shield their eyes.

Rebecca turned around and saw that everyone was gone. She shook her head and got up to turn off the lights. "Must be the margaritas I drank at the club." She mumbled, going under her covers. As soon as her head hit her pillow, she fell fast asleep.

A/N: I hoped you liked it. And if it was too short, sorry. I'll try to make it longer next time! Please remember review! Thanks


	9. Author's Note

I know I haven't written anything in such a LONG time. But I just can't seem to get inspired again. If you have any ideas with this story or you want something to happen, just leave a review or e-mail me at 

DarkAngelPearl


	10. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time! But I've been busy with school, work, and after school credit recovery. Will, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or Cardcaptors, the only thing I own is what I wear and myself!

Chapter 9

Rebecca woke up the next morning, smelling breakfast being made. She laid there for ten minutes, looking out of her open balcony. A soft knock was heard, followed by a door opened slowly.

"Rebecca?" Mokuba whispered, looking at Rebecca's back.

"I'm not asleep Mokuba. You can come in." Rebecca sat up, watching a happy Mokuba sit at the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, and you?"

"Okay. So, will you be coming to my birthday party?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

Rebecca smiled, already knowing he was going to ask that question. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, I already got you a present."

At this, Mokuba lighten up, as he begins to jump up and down.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?"

Rebecca laughed; "you'll have to wait until Saturday."

Mokuba frowned but smiled anyways. "It must be a great present if you're waiting till Saturday."

Rebecca smiled, shaking her head. "Not really. I just like to make people wait."

"Will, can I wait! Oh, I came up here to see if you were awake yet, and to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Okay." Mokuba jumped down and ran out of the room.

Rebbeca pushed back her covers and swung her legs to the sdie. She walked towards her bathroom and turned on the shower.

--Dinning room--

Mokuba ran down the stairs and into the dinning room, where everyone was sitting at.

"She's up. She'll be down soon."

Trista nodded, as she and everyone else looked over to Bakura.

Bakura, getting annoyed, slammed his fist on the table. "What the hell is everybody looking at!" He than started to curs in Egyptian.

"Nothing, Bakura. Calm down." Rae said, calming him down, as she glared at everyone else.

"Why is everyone so down? Did somebody died?" Rebecca asked, as she entered the room. She sat down next to Duke, "so what are we doing today?" She asked, not liking the silence that hung in the room since she walked in.

"I've got to start decorating the mansion for Mokuba's party tonight." Seto said, putting aside his plate.

A maid walked in, pouring more orange juice in everyone's glass, than taking Seto's plate.

****

A/N: I hoped you liked it. And if it was too short, sorry. I'll try to make it longer next time! Please remember review! Thanks


End file.
